Ichigo'
by flipomatic
Summary: A menos grande has appeared during a festival at Karakura town. What happens when it has the ability to bring Ichigo's inner hollow into the drivers seat? Rated T for the inner hollow.


Authors Note: I was sitting in physics class when inspiration for this one-shot hit me. R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When the whole incident started, Rukia was sitting in her closet at Ichigo's house, reading manga. She was the only person in the house, as the entire Kurosaki family was out at a festival. Kon (as Bostov) had been dragged with them.

Everything was peaceful for the time being. Then it all started to go wrong.

A vasto lorde class menos grande appeared in the middle of a field in the festival. He was searching for Ichigo.

Rukia sensed it at same moment Ichigo saw it. She left the comfort of the closet and ran towards the battle to try and help out. She looked the menos up on her cell phone, and it told her that the spiritual pressure of the hollow had a special ability. Running faster, Rukia hoped she would make it in time.

Ichigo and his family were the only people who noticed the menos grande. Isshin inconspicuously escorted Yuzu and Karin away and somehow Kon ended up in Ichigo's grasp. He quickly turned into a soul reaper and went to confront the menos.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" It wanted to know.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied hotly, "I am. Who are you?"

"I am Ronadonado Aquias Mencaden. Lord Aizen sent me to kill you. Troublesome…"

Perplexed by the hollows name, Ichigo tried to sound it out, and failed miserably.

"How about I call you Ron. That works."

The newly christened Ron tired of waiting for Ichigo to attack. Drawing his zanpakto, the battle began.

It took Rukia about five minutes to get where Ichigo was from her closet. By the time she arrived, it was all over. Ichigo was towering over the fallen body of Ron. Unable to see his face, Rukia called out,

"Ichigo!"

Slowly, he turned around, eerie yellow eyes glinting. 'Yes?'

Taking a step back, Rukia's mind was racing. The menos must have used its powers on Ichigo.

'Did you call me, Rukia-chan?'

Not responding, Rukia continued to back up slowly, trying to think of a way out of this situation. The menos Ichigo had recently killed had the ability to bring out base feelings and instincts in his opponents. It must have drawn out the inner hollow. For some reason, only the eyes showed change. No mask covered Ichigos face.

'Ichigo' looked around curiously.

'So this is the real world. I was fighting before, but now I am free. What are you doing here, Rukia-chan?'

"Just passing through."

'Oh really,' he took a few steps closer to Rukia, "I don't think so. The king just got mad, but I don't care.'

Rukia felt as if her mind and body were paralyzed in place as 'Ichigo' walked right up to her.

'You smell kind of tasty, I see why the king likes you so much.'

Right at that moment, Isshin showed up. He had felt the menos die, so he thought the coast was clear.

"ICHIGO!!! Flying Kick!!" it was a success.

"My son, you should have a higher guard. If I were a hollow you would have been done for.

'Ichigo' glared at Isshin, stood up, and brushed himself off. He charged at Isshin, who barely had time to draw his sword and deflect the attack.

Rukia's brain restarted as Isshin told her to run away. Remembering Kaien, she shook her head resolutely no. She would not run, she would fight.

'Ichigo made short work of his father, knocking out the man with relative ease. Turning his attention back to Rukia, he noticed her drawn sword.

'Now now, Rukia-chan, you don't intend to fight me, do you?' The moment he pointed Zangetsu at her, something changed. His eyes changed back to their normal color and shape. For a few seconds, he looked around, confused.

"Rukia, what happened? I remember fighting Ron, and then, nothing. Did I faint or something?"

Walking over to him, Rukia explained that, in short, his inner hollow had made a short appearance and beat Ron and Isshin. Then she called Orihime to come and heal a few of Ichigo and Isshins' more serious wounds. The orange haired girl was glad to help, and the two were up on their feet in no time.

After being healed, Ichigo went to sit by the river. Poor Ichigo had no idea exactly what his hollow did during its bid for freedom. More like what he, himself did. All he had were his assumptions. Eventually deciding to as Rukia for the whole story, the hollow hissed in Ichigos mind as he was standing up.

'You could always just as me."

"And get fed lies, thanks but no thanks."

'I thought you cared about Rukia-chan. She is just going to lie to you about it anyway.'

" Fine then, lets hear it."

'The first thing I did was kill that pest of a menos. It was easy. Then I was hungry, so I ate a squirrel. (Ichigo shudder) After I finished the squirrel, I ran into Rukia-chan. We had some fun, snicker, then I went to take a nap in the park. Rukia-chan left, I assume, to change her clothes and recruit your father to try to subdue me. They woke me up from my nap and I fought the old man. I barely had a chance to talk to Rukia-chan again before you took back over.'

Ichigo was mulling it over. At a squirrel (eww), had fun with Rukia, fought Isshin. Wait a minute…

Had fun with Rukia.

"What exactly happened with Rukia?"

'We had fun, and then later, she pointed a sword at me. How rude!'

Ichigo jumped up and ran off to find Rukia. The hollow wouldn't tell him the whole story. But he had a feeling that he already knew.

Rukia was surprised when Ichigo flung open the door to her closet only to find her sitting at his desk, reading manga again.

"Rukiayouarenothurtareyoubecausethehollowsaid…"

"Slow down Ichigo. Now, tell me what is wrong."

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo slowed down his speech. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No."

"Did my inner hollow lay a finger on you?"

"No…"

"I knew it. I am going to… wait, did you say no?"

Twitch, twitch

"Yes Ichigo, I said no. The only interaction I had with your hollow was a quick conversation and I pointed my zanpakto at him."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "I was worried for a minute there. He told me that you guys 'had fun'. I don't really know what that means, but it couldn't have been good." Ichigo grinned and left the room. "See you later Rukia."

Rukia was still sitting at the desk, laughing silently to herself at how oblivious Ichigo really is.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End Note: If anyone is confused about the quotation marks, Ichigo, the menos, and Rukia have "df" The inner hollow 'ad'.

Review Please


End file.
